It is common on job sites to have temporary lighting for the purpose of carrying out work in dark areas and at night. Temporary lighting around job sites in terms of mounting locations and ability to direct light to a precise location has used many time consuming makeshift solutions such as hanging fixtures from ropes and wires. The typical way to affix temporary lighting is to tie the fixture to overhanging beams and scaffolding members by means of rope or wire. Often light fixtures are located on a platform or floor. This method of affixing temporary lighting requires the appropriate personnel to attach the rope or wire through the lighting fixture and pull or lower it from a suitable platform height to the location the fixture is required. Additional stays are required to point the fixture in the direction of the work area. Tying the fixtures is time consuming and positioning requires several steps. Rope and wire shaping around the job site create additional safety issues. There is little flexibility to position a light fixture to illuminate a precise location as the ropes and wire has several rigidity issues.